Holy War
by mamasam
Summary: The immortals and mortals are banding together. One who thinks he is the one, the other trying to stop him. Duncan finds out that a friend is caught up in this war and now he ether has to stop them both or chose sides.


Chapter 1

Then There Were Many

I

London, England

There was dampness to the air that the immortal couldn't quite shake off. It brought a glow of eeriness to his surroundings. Everything seemed to be in blacks, blues, and grays. Much like it is right before a major storm. One could say that this was normal for London but on this particular day, there was something different about it. It was more drab and eerier than usual. Looking around, he had a sense of someone or something watching him. Making his way further down the street, he noticed that there was no one out. The streets were completely vacant. It struck him as strange.

As that thought raced across his mind, an alarming sensation hit him. This sensation crawled from his head down his spine and out his fingers and toes. It felt as if he was being shocked. Instantly it warned him that there was an immortal nearby and by the feelings he was receiving there were many of them. As his head cleared, one of the immortals stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't alone for long because there were three more that appeared at his side. What made matters worse for this immortal, all four had their swords drawn.

The immortal felt confused, this was not the way the game was to be played, "You can't do this . . . you know the rules ! yelling to them It's supposed to be only one versus one that is the rule of the game !"

The immortal that seemed to be in charge in this gang of immortals began to laugh sinisterly. "There is only one rule to this game . . . sinisterly and that is . . . the first one that gets your head gets your quickening. That sir is the only rule there is !"

Then before the immortal knew it the four of them started to go after him. He knew that there would be no way that he could beat them, not four against one. He was good however not that good enough to take all of them on at once. He knew if he tried he would lose his head for sure. That is when he turned around and started to run down the street, then turning left at the corner. But the other immortals wasn't going to give up that easily. They all came after him, making sure the stayed right on his heels.

Trying his hardest to lose them, the immortal ran down one alleyway that came to another intersection. When he crossed it, he immediately turned and rounded another corner. Only to find one of the gang of immortals was waiting for him. It caused him to stop in his tracks, then turn and started to run the other way. He had only made it down about half of the block, when suddenly another immortal stood in his way.

As the immortal looked around him trying to find a way out of his dilemma, the last two remaining members of the gang of immortals stood before him. The only thing left to do was to turn around and run the opposite direction. The only problem was there wasn't anywhere to go. The gang stood in front of him as well in back of him. To the right of him was a fence with the Thames River as its backdrop. Then to the left was a building. There wasn't really any place to go. The immortal's mind went into overdrive.

They had him cornered and the gang of immortals knew this. Knowing there was no way to win this. The immortal looked at the gang of immortal headhunters and smiled. Instantly he turned to the right of him and started to climb over the fence. As the immortal did, he realized in that moment that there was a 100-foot drop in front of him with the river at the bottom. Knowing in his heart he had no choice in the matter, it was to climb up the fence and jump into the river or lose his head. When he reached the top, the immortal looked over his shoulder. The gang immortals had started up after him. The immortal began to laugh at them for in that moment he knew he had gotten a way.

"Well this will just have to wait until another day." With a wave and a smile, the immortal jumped going into the water head first. He snapped his neck instantly.

The splash that came from the water as the immortal hit made a sound that was deafening. Then suddenly it went quiet. The four immortals reached the stop of the fence. Leaning over it, they stood there looking down at the river. Peering down into the water, they watched for any sign of the immortal. As they stared, they could only see the blackness of the water and nothing else. The gang stood there hanging onto the fence as they watched the water reverted back to stillness it once was. It was as if the splash never took place.

Seacover, Washington

One week later.

There was a tremendous sound of swords crashing against one another. They echoed off the walls of the dojo. It sounded if there was a duel to the death going on, as the two swords impacting each other in a furious fight. In the main practice room, there were two people dressed in white along with a mask that had a screen that covered their face. The persons that were practicing were being completely competitive with each other. Both of them fighting as if their lives relied on it. Each matching the others strike with precision, blow for blow. Countering the others strike with equal force.

The smaller of the two had come around and struck the other in the arm. The bigger one started to take the opportunity to end the match, when the smaller one came around knocking the bigger one's feet from underneath and then hitting the floor. The smaller one stepped over top of bigger one, placing the tip of the blade onto the chest. The bigger one laughed, then grabbed the small one's leg as it caused the person to flip to the floor. The bigger one rolled on top and places the blade up against the smaller one's neck.

"That's enough for today." The bigger of the two said as he takes off his mask.

"Only because I was getting the best of you Mr. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan Macleod." The smaller one answered.

Duncan extending his hand out as he reached down, "Aw Sweetheart, you know that you don't like to lose . . . now do you Rhiannon?"

"Not when you grabbing his hand to get up cheat . . . I had you fair and square Duncan !" Rhiannon replied as she was taking off the mask.

"Remember in the game . . . there is no fairness." Duncan said bluntly.

Rhiannon glared at Duncan as she dusted herself off. She was pissed. Duncan was always getting the upper hand on her. No matter how much she tried to beat him. Rhiannon was tired of it. She knew in a fight all bets are off, but this was only practice. By rights Rhiannon knew if they were fighting for real it wouldn't have happened that way. There would have been no placing the sword to the neck, unless it was coming off.

"One day Mr. MacLeod, the pupil will beat the teacher and you're going to be screwed !" Rhiannon said as she reached up and patted the side of his face.

Placing his hand over hers, Duncan smiles at her. He loved seeing her worked up. Her face would get a rosy glow. It always reminds him how Rhiannon looked when they made love. He could look at her forever when she glowed like this.

"Yes . . . and I would love to see that day happen smiling wider maybe in a couple hundred years . . . but not any time soon." Duncan teased her then instantly regretting it.

Duncan could tell the way Rhiannon looked at him, The glow she had from before was now replaced with the color of red. Then from out of nowhere came a punch to the mid section. It wasn't a hard punch, just hard enough of a one to let Duncan know that she had meant business. It caused Duncan to let out a groan. Rhiannon stood there for a moment, then turned around and walked away pouting. Duncan knew that he had better try and smooth the situation rather quickly.

Duncan calmly yelled out, "Rhiannon . . . now don't forget that we have dinner reservations in about hour and half."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . I know that continuing to walk away you damn Highlander." Rhiannon mumbled out loud.

"What?" Duncan asked acting like he hadn't heard her.

"Oh nothing . . . I'll see you in about an hour." Rhiannon answered as she made her way to the end of the dojo. Then slamming the door as she walked out.

All of Rhiannon's brooding caused Duncan to giggle to himself. Rhiannon was good and Duncan knew it. Most importantly, he knew Rhiannon knew it. It has three years since he had begun to teach her how to survive the game. Rhiannon had learned more than most immortals learn in three or four hundred years. She had a thirst for knowledge that sometimes overwhelmed Duncan. Rhiannon always wanted to learn more. Soon she'll be right. There will come a day when the pupil becomes master over the teacher. There isn't much more that Duncan could teach her that Rhiannon doesn't know already. It was almost time to let her fly on her own.

That will be one of the happiest of Duncan's life as well as one of his saddest. It has been so hard to be Rhiannon's mentor as well as be in love with her. Some days they went to bed, madder than hell at the other one. Other days they barely spoke to each other. Those days fortunately enough were far and few between. The majority of the time what happened in the fencing area stayed in the fencing area. Nevertheless, it had seen some bad days.

Duncan knew soon it will be time when Rhiannon will have to leave him. To take on new mentors as well as learn more than he can teach. Duncan was dreading that day. But he knows in his heart that was going to be the key to Rhiannon's survival. However for now, Duncan was just going to cherish the time they have together and love Rhiannon with everything that he had. Then hope after she has learned everything she can learn, Rhiannon will come back to him and see where life leads them.

It has been hard on Rhiannon as well as Duncan and he knew this. It was not only leaving the comfort of her home but holy ground as well. Going out into the world as immortal, leaving the shelter of being out of the game. To live life as all immortals do. To Duncan's surprise Rhiannon adjusted pretty well to the new world before her. He had no doubt that when it came to it she could defend herself up against the best of them. Duncan found the only problem Rhiannon had, was immortality itself. For some reason she still struggles with it.

Rhiannon was constantly questioning her place in all of it. Not quite understanding why the fight must go on and immortals just coexist together. Duncan didn't have the answers to her questions and he knew that this frustrated Rhiannon even more. All of this made him fell badly for her. The confusion and chaos were so hard on her. When Rhiannon wasn't on the floor practicing with him, she was in the watcher database looking for answers. Scouring the manuscripts and journals desperately trying to find an answer as to why it has to be only one. Duncan both admired her for her thirst for the answers but he also pities her for it. He wished that she would just realize that it was just the way it is. That some things aren't meant to have answers to. However Duncan secretly hoped that one day maybe Rhiannon will find the answer. Duncan just hoped that it will be the answer that everyone can live with.

II

Duncan started to make his rounds around the dojo making sure that every thing was running smoothly. He watched as people were practicing and working out all around. All the classes were full. This pleased Duncan. He had been working hard on the dojo since him and Rhiannon came back, trying to repair years of neglect. They renovated it and widened it to allow more space not only downstairs but upstairs as well. Then he also placed in a basketball court as well as an indoor track and pool. Duncan loved the clientele, the dojo reflected the neighborhood that it is in. There were people of all ages as well as different races. Most of all, it was the type of memorial that Charlie Desalvo would have wanted. To have the dojo survive and prosper. It was that fact that he was most proud of.

As Duncan went into his office, the phone was ringing. Reaching down and picking it up, "Hello MacLeod here."

"Well if it isn't Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod?" The voice said on the other side.

Duncan smiled to himself as he said, "Hello Methos."

There was a moment of silence between them. Duncan could sense something was wrong. Methos weren't known for phone calls, let alone just to call and say hello. Duncan was the first one to break the awkwardness of the phone call.

"What is going on Methos?" Duncan asked. Again there was a moment of silence.

Then in a muted voice Methos simply says, "I'm in trouble."

Duncan sits down at the desk, "What kind of trouble?"

"I can't explain right now MacLeod." Methos quickly said.

"What do you mean you can't explain it right now . . . you're the one who just . . . " Duncan began to ask when Methos interrupts him.

"It's not safe to talk about it over the phone . . . just be at the airport at about ten tonight. Wait for me outside." Methos directed.

"Okay . . . we'll be there." Duncan replied

"No ! almost yelling Do not bring Rhiannon . . . Come only by yourself." Methos demanded.

"Methos What is going on?" Duncan asked.

"Just don't bring her MacLeod . . . it isn't safe for her." Methos shortly replied.

There was the eerie silence again. Duncan didn't know what to say. He had too many questions running though his head. Methos broke the silence between them.

"I also need you to do me a favor . . . Since I can't very well bring my sword on the plane." Methos began to ask when Duncan interrupted him.

"You didn't bring your sword?" Duncan asked.

"I didn't have enough time to pack it . . . " Methos replied dryly, as he was beginning to get aggravated at the young immortal thousand questions.

"You are sure are asking for a lot." Duncan said half teasing, half meaning it.

"MacLeod !" Methos yelled.

"Methos !" Duncan yelled back.

"Are you going to do this for me?" Methos asked.

"Yes I'll bring you one?" Duncan replied teasingly.

"This isn't funny." Methos implored.

From the tone of the voice Methos used, Duncan knew that he wasn't in the mood to be teased. It also raised Duncan's curiosity even more.

"What is going on Methos?" Duncan asked again.

"I can't explain it . . . I'll tell you tonight. Just be there." With not so much as a good bye, Methos hung up.

Duncan sat there for a minute and looked at the receiver. Hanging it up, his mind started to go into a hundred different directions. He could tell some thing or someone has really rattled Methos. Getting up from the desk, he heads for the elevator to go upstairs to tell Rhiannon. As he steps in, Duncan shakes his head as he wondered what kind of trouble Methos was actually in.

Rhiannon was stepping out of the bathroom as Duncan pulled the door of the elevator open. Duncan looked up at her with a smile on his face. Even with a towel on her head she still looked like an angel. Sitting down on the couch, Duncan motions for Rhiannon to sit next to him on the couch. As she snuggled up next to him, Rhiannon places her arms around Duncan as he pulls her to him and holds her tightly.

Rhiannon gently moving away, "What's wrong Duncan?"

Duncan takes a deep breath in, "I heard from Methos tonight."

"Oh yeah, what did he have to say?" Rhiannon inquired.

"It was a strange conversation really." Duncan answered.

"That's not strange, that's just Methos." Rhiannon said playfully.

"True, but this was different . . . He's in some sort of trouble." Duncan worriedly replied.

Removing the towel from her head, Rhiannon was concerned, "What kind?"

"He really didn't say . . . except I have to be at the airport at ten to pick him up . . . alone." Duncan answered.

There was a moment of quietness between them. "Alone?" Rhiannon asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, he said it wouldn't be safe if you came with me . . . to come alone." Duncan explained.

Rhiannon laid her head on Duncan shoulder as she said, "I guess we will have to put our dinner on hold."

"I" Duncan agreed.

"I'll have to go shopping too. lifting her head back up We just don't have enough beer here to keep him comfortable." Rhiannon and Duncan both laughed as she said it.

"That is an understatement." Duncan replied.

"True." Rhiannon laughed as she agreed with him.

As Rhiannon begins to get up from the couch, Duncan reaches up and grabs her hand. "Are you okay with this?" Duncan asked.

Rhiannon shook her head yes as she said "Methos is your friend Duncan. As well as mine too. And if he says it isn't safe, then I have to accept that. reaching down, placing her hand on his face Just be careful."

Placing his hand over hers, Duncan just shook his head in agreement.

Later that night at the airport:

It was a hard landing for Methos. Ever since flying had become such a common place, he still had a hard time with it. Methos felt that if he was meant to fly, God in his divine wisdom would have given him wings. The fact that it took more than twelve hours to get there, just rattled his cage even more. Though he didn't know, which he hated more the flying or waiting at the baggage area for his luggage. Watching the conveyer belt as it went round, his thoughts turn to the pass week.

Methos were accustomed to keeping a low profile not letting others find out about his true self. He was happy being Adam Pierson, just a watcher not an immortal. But being hunted down like an animal was something Methos wasn't prepared for. Then the more that he was finding out about the ones that were hunting him, the more worried he became. The meaning behind it all was just unbelievable to him. That is why he turned to MacLeod. Methos needed his help to sort it all out and to make sense of what is going on.

Lifting his bag, Methos started to make his way through the airport. As he did, Methos tried to keep a low profile. Keeping his head down as he walked, however watching everyone that was around him at the same time. As Methos rounded a corner, the sensation of another immortal hit him. Instantly he was hoping that it was MacLeod. Scanning the area, Methos didn't see anyone he recognized. Walking a little faster, the sensation hit him again.

"Two?" Methos mumbled to himself.

This wasn't good. Methos just had to make it out to where MacLeod was. It would at least be fair, one on one. It would give him a better chance to beat whoever comes after him with Macleod right by his side. Methos began to pick up his pace a little faster when he turned the corner and the third sensation of immortal hit him. It instantly stopped him in his tracks. Looking around the center of the concourse, Methos could see the young immortal sitting reading a newspaper, barely looking up from it to acknowledge that he had seen Methos standing there.

Meantime, Duncan was outside sitting in his thunderbird as Methos had asked. Looking down at his watch noting the time. It was now twenty after ten.

"Where are you Methos?" Duncan wondered.

Duncan knew the plane had arrived on time, "So what could be taking him so long?"

Getting out of the car, Duncan leaned on the hood. Watching the doors of the airport as people were making their way out of the concourse. Still, there were no Methos. It was all taking too long and this began to really worry him. Deciding that sitting there wasn't doing any good. Duncan moved to the curb, leaning up against the side of the car to get a better look inside.

Duncan stood there and watched as more people came out the concourse. Suddenly there was a lot of movement coming from within the airport. There were people being moved over to the side. As he watched, a presence of an immortal hit him. It caused him to stand straight up. Then the sensation grew stronger. This time the feeling told him it just wasn't one immortal but many of them. Watching the crowd of people moving to the side, Duncan could see someone moving as if being chased. He couldn't at first see who it was. Then as if the crowd shifted, Duncan could see it was Methos. Reaching his hand into his coat, Duncan placed it on top of his sword. Just in case he would need to get it out quickly.

As Duncan was watching what was going on inside, Methos was trying to make his way through the crowds. Forcefully moving and pushing people to the side, as he tried to get outside and away from the sensations a feeling of panic was over taking him. It seemed to Methos that where-ever he turned there was another immortal standing there. His skin was crawling like it had never done before. At last count he could feel at lease seven of them, it was about that time Methos stopped counting.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Methos mumbled.

He felt like he was being hunted, but what for.

"It couldn't just be for the quickening or for the game ether. There is way to many of them for that." Methos thought out loud.

That is when Methos felt the eyes. He could feel it burrowing into him as if they were daggers. Looking up, his eyes locked with the other's eyes, knowing in that instance that this was the leader. He was tall in stature with a face of angel along with a darkness about him, but what held Methos's attention was the leader's eyes. The eyes that were staring back at him were one of evilness but at the same time there was kindness behind them. Both feelings Methos felt were all wrapped into one person. Unsure what this person wanted him, Methos nodded to him to let him know he had seen him. The other nodded back to him but didn't make a move toward him. The leader just stood there and stared at Methos. That gesture chilled Methos to the bone. He just stood there looking, watching Methos as he made no effort to come after him. Shaking it off Methos pushed the door open from the concourse.

Duncan ran up to him. Methos handed one of his bags to him.

" Let's get the hell out of here." Methos demanded.

With that said both of them got into the car as quickly as possible and Duncan drives off. After a few minutes, Duncan broke the silence.

"What the hell was that all about Methos?" Duncan asked.

Duncan could see the fear in Methos eyes as he turned to answer him. " I don't know. breathing hard All I know is that I have never been so glad to see you in my life."

"There were so many immortals. glancing over to him What is going on?" Duncan asked in a voice that demanded answers.

Methos shook his head. "I really don't know. What I do know isn't good . . . to say the least . . . I'll tell you once you get me back to the dojo."

"Maybe the dojo isn't the safest place to be . . . Not with all those immortals hanging around." Duncan said worried for their safety as well as Rhiannon's.

Methos shook his head, "But it's the only safe place we have to go right now his breathing was now slower Once I explain everything to you maybe then we'll decide if that is the safest place to be."

Duncan glanced at him. The look that was on Methos's face was a look Duncan had only seen once before. When the four horsemen were in the picture, but the look Methos now had was worse than that. He looked terrified. The way he was acting this was something big. It was something that nether Duncan or Methos was prepared for.

Without looking away from the road Duncan pointed to the backseat, "Well if you are right . . . your going to need what I have in the back seat."

Methos turned around and seen the sword that Duncan had brought him. It was an Ivanhoe sword. Pulling it from the back seat, Methos marveled at the craftsmanship.

"Nice very nice." Methos said pleased.

"I believe you will need that." Duncan simply said.

"Yes indeed, at least I feel safer now." Methos said as he smiled to himself as he ran his fingers across the blade of the sword.

Neither said another word to the other on the way back to the dojo. Duncan just concentrated on his driving as Methos looked out the window. One friend was wondering how he was going to help his friend, the other wondering how he was going to tell his friend that the game has changed. That everything they had been taught and trained for was gone. That there was a new game and it was one that went against all the rules.

III

Rhiannon was putting the last of the beer away when she felt Duncan and Methos. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but think how good it was going to be seeing Methos. They became fast friends a couple of years ago, when Duncan took her to London to meet him. Rhiannon loved his wit and the way he told the stories of his life. Along with the fact that Methos loved to debate things with her and respected her intelligence. They would stay up long after Duncan would go to sleep, drinking and talking. Rhiannon was so at ease with him. She knew Duncan was jealous of this. Though she couldn't claim to understand why. When the elevator doors open, Rhiannon was placing the last can in the refrigerator.

"Hello, is there a Miss Cleary here?" Methos yelled out into the loft.

"Methos !" Rhiannon screamed as she slammed the door to the refrigerator shut.

Rhiannon runs to where Methos was setting his bags down, nearly knocking him over. It caused Duncan to laugh out loud, knowing that sometimes she isn't aware of her own strength and the fact that it took Methos by complete surprise. The smile that came over Methos's face with welcome he had just received caused Duncan to smile even wider. It was a sight he hasn't seen, not since Duncan had last seen Methos a couple of years ago.

Rhiannon hugged him and looked him over from top to bottom, then gently kissed him on the cheek. "You are a sight for sore eyes . . . You look good. Tossing his hair Hair a little shorter . . . but all in all you look good."

"And so do you Rhiannon." Methos said as he gave her one more hug.

About an hour and a few beers later they had decided to move the reunion out to the roof. Duncan and Rhiannon had set up a little patio with a garden. As they sat down at the patio table, Methos marveled at how far the dojo had come along.

"It looks like you two have been really busy on the dojo. It looks really good." Methos said, complementing them both.

Duncan took a drink of his beer, "Yes, the patio was Rhiannon's doing. She wanted a little piece of home."

"You did very well Miss Rhiannon . . . Very cozy." Methos said with a smile.

"Thank you, I can claim this, but the rest of the dojo was Duncan's doing." Rhiannon said beaming with pride.

Methos looked over at Duncan and smiled. There were a few minutes of quietness, when Duncan couldn't control his thoughts any longer.

"So Methos . . . what kind of trouble are you into?" Duncan bluntly said, taking everyone at the table by surprise.

"Duncan !" Rhiannon said, as she slapped his arm as she gave him a disapproval look.

Rhiannon hated it when Duncan doesn't use tactfulness about things. She knew in her heart that it was just his old Scottish ways coming out. But to her it didn't excuse the way he was acting.

"That's okay Rhiannon . . . It's hard to explain taking a drink rather I don't know where to start." Methos began.

"Let's start with why there were several immortals following you through the airport." Duncan again said bluntly.

Rhiannon looked a little stunned at the direct way Duncan was talking to Methos as well as what he had just said. She couldn't believe her ears that Duncan had said several immortals. It was now making sense why Duncan was acting the way he was toward Methos.

" What do you mean several immortals?" Rhiannon said in shock.

Sitting back, Methos began to tell him what happened in London. Then he went on and explained the incident in the airport concourse. All of them sat back in their chairs stunned at what they had just heard. Both Rhiannon and Duncan exchanged glances at the other in disbelief. Then looking over at Methos, they both could tell what he was saying was the truth. The look on his face said it all.

"So they just came out from nowhere?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes and since then I have seen and sensed them everywhere . . . Not coming after me, just watching." Methos explained.

Duncan shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense . . . if they came after you the first time, why wouldn't they continue."

Methos took another drink of his beer and then answered, "That my friend is the million-dollar question . . . looking into the glass Maybe it's not the same immortals that attacked me."

Both of them looked at him confusedly as Methos continued. Both not quite sure what he was trying to explain to them.

"But then that would make sense after what I found after searching the watcher archives . . . You see what we thought was the game . . . looking up from the glass isn't no longer the game. Not at this moment in time, if it will ever go back to what the game once was. " Methos attempted to explain.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"It's the oldest game in the book Macleod . . . good versus evil . . . you see there are two groups of immortals that are banding together. One group that wants to save mankind to play the game the way it was meant to be played . . . until there is only one. taking a deep breath The other, who wants to rule mankind . . . to be the one at no cost." Methos declared.

Duncan and Rhiannon sat stunned. They both knew what this meant, but not completely understanding how and why. Methos went on to explain that he found out that these two groups are fighting against one other because of one man.

"This man believes that he is the chosen one . . . The Messiah . . . The God that is to rule mankind forever. Taking out a notebook from his pocket This man's name is Ishmael Oren per the archives. He was born maybe around the 12th century. There isn't much about him other than he was a very religious man. That he died during the crusades. still reading his notebook He believes that he is the one that will rule all living things mortal or immortal that he is God's messenger, sent to be the one who in the end will show the world God's message by being the one." Methos finally finished, then slowly looks up from his notebook. Then reaches for another beer and precedes to drinking half of it straight down.

Duncan sighs, "A religious fanatic."

"That maybe true, but this group of immortals called, The Infinites believe in him and from what I found out, it seems that, he has managed to talk his followers into hunting immortals in groups . . . taking another drink from his beer looking for certain immortals that have taken in a tremendous amount of power. Then once he finds them, his followers take his head." Methos continue to explain.

Duncan shakes head, "Okay then, what happens to the immortal that takes the head . . . does he just give up his own head to this Oren?"

Methos this time, downs most of his beer before he answers, "As a matter of fact the immortal does."

That comment left Rhiannon and Duncan both sitting there shaking their heads. Who or what person can believe in another to give his life, his soul to another. Nether could comprehend that belief. As Duncan looks up to the heavens, Rhiannon interjects with what both of them was thinking.

"But the rules of the game states that it is . . . one on one . . . that no one can interfere." Rhiannon attempted to explain away what Methos was trying to explain.

"That's true Rhiannon and once the fight begins with one of the hunters, no other hunter gets involves, that is unless the hunter loses, then as soon as the quickening is finished . . . then another hunter steps in and fights until . . . with a look of concern the hunted become exhausted and cannot fight any longer and loses his head. " Methos replied, trying to convince them what he had found out.

Duncan sharply turns and looks both at Rhiannon as well as Methos. Shaking his head in disbelief, to him, this was just another religious war. It is the same type of war that had been fought off and on for centuries, just the same type of war that is being fought now, by the mortals all over the world. Now immortals want to join in and be their God. It was inconceivable to him the arrogance that this one immortal could actually believe that he is the chosen one. Not knowing that no one knows for certain who the one is until the end.

Slowly Duncan gets up from his seat and walks to the side of the roof. Looking out at the city, "Okay . . . but you said there are two groups."

"Yes, the other group of immortals isn't like Oren's followers. This group is trying to stop them . . . but there is something different from what we are used to."

"What is that?" Rhiannon asks.

"They're training immortals to fight his followers . . . new immortals and immortals that have been around for centuries. To fight this Oren . . . to try and beat him at his own game . . . To prepare them for a battle, immortals against immortals. To place the game to side, to defeat him so that the game can begin again." Methos simply answered.

Turning to look at Methos, Duncan has this fear over his face. "Training them, for what . . . A war?"

Methos looked directly into his eyes saying simply, "Yes."

Duncan could not or would not believe what he was hearing. "That is not the way the game is played, we fight one on one to be the one. . . . So how can this be?"

Rhiannon moves over to where Duncan is standing. Placing her hand on his shoulder she turns to Methos, "What are we talking about here Methos . . . how many immortals could actually be following this Oren?"

"From what the watchers know, there are hundreds immortals. That's why this other group is recruiting others to join them . . . to put a stop to it." Methos explained.

Duncan interrupts, "Who are these people? What do they call themselves . . . ? Who is their leader?"

Duncan was completely beside himself, almost yelling these questions at Methos. Rhiannon could see that everyone needed a time out, especially before Methos went on and explained anything else about this other group. Knowing deep in her heart there is more to this story that none of them are going to be able to grasp without a time out.

"Let's go back inside. grabbing Duncan hand I don't know about you two . . . but with all these immortals running around trying to kill everyone. I would feel a lot safer inside. Besides before I hear any more of this . . . lifting up her beer and downing it and placing the empty beer bottle on the table I need something stronger." Rhiannon said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nothing else was said until everyone got their drinks and sat down in the living room. Duncan swirled his ice cubes in his glass, as Rhiannon sat down next to him staring out into the fireplace. Methos were sitting directly across from them.

Rhiannon was the first to speak. "Okay now what about this other group? Do they have a name and what about their leader?"

"No . . . no name, but his is . . . Allister Marek" Slowly Methos eyes turned to Duncan, knowing instantly that he would know who this person was.

Duncan looked at him in disbelief. He has known Marek for almost three hundred years. Ever since Darius introduced them in the monastery.

"That can't be Methos, he's a man of peace." Duncan said disbelieving what Methos just had said.

"Yes, but every man can be pushed to do something . . . Out of character . . . if he thought that his life or world needs it." Methos declared

Duncan didn't believe it. Remembering how Allister was he answered, "To war . . . I don't think so Methos."

IV

Flashback

1835 France, Darius's Monastery

Darius and Allister were busy playing a game of chess when the felt the sensation of another immortal coming into the church. Neither looked up from the chest game when Duncan came into Darius's room. Going over to the table he stands there and watches Darius make a move that Duncan thought was wrong.

"Darius . . . he'll take your . . . "Before he could finish his sentence, Darius waves him off.

Allister sits a little while longer and then makes his move. That is when Darius takes his king.

"Awe, I knew instantly that it was the wrong move." Allister stated as he sits back and rubs his beard.

Darius jokingly said. "It was a tactical move, my friend."

Duncan injects, "Yes but if you had moved your knight you would have blocked his king . . . moving the knight in a pretend move . . . see."

"I. . . That I can see that now." Allister agreed, then suddenly all three starts laughing.

"Duncan MacLeod, let me introduce my mentor and friend Allister Marek."

Allister reaches out and shakes Duncan hand, "Nice to meet you . . . MacLeod."

"I. . . Tis the same here. pulling up a chair and sits down at the table with them So how long have you two known each other?" Duncan inquired.

"Too many centuries." Darius replies as Allister laughs.

"Yes. . . that is true. But it was after we gave up the warrior's life and gave ourselves to the solute of peace my friend . . . I'm afraid if we were still warriors, one of us would have taken the others life." Allister said more as a fact than an answer.

Darius nods his head in agreement. He knew that this was true, because the tribes that they had belonged to in their pass would have them on opposite sides. Duncan shook his head at them. Only because in his world, there would never be peace. He tried to live his life as they do. But being a man of God was not to be a part of his life. Duncan loved too much to be able to live as they do.

"So Marek, what type of Priest are you?" Duncan wondered.

"Oh, MacLeod, my views on humanity would never let me be of Darius's church . . . I am what my God states I should be, one with all living creatures. At peace with all so that I may live in peace." Allister replied.

Duncan started to laugh, "Life isn't peaceful not for us . . . Not for our kind."

Allister leans in, "No life isn't peaceful for us, it's what you choose to do with your life that makes it peaceful . . . I don't hunt others, I don't fight with others . . . therefore I am at peace with myself, that in return there is peace with life."

Duncan shook his head in puzzlement. "But peace will never be. Our lives dictate it . . . Look at Darius. He had to choose to live on holy ground to achieve his peace, to keep from the game. What do you do?"

Allister smiles, "Pretty much the same . . . I believe the only difference between me and Darius is our beliefs. But in the end, we believe that there is a God. I stay within holy ground to keep my peace and therefore I am at peace with God . . . In that way I can keep my promise to God, to be in peace with everything."

Allister and Darius nodded to each other in agreement. Duncan just looked at the solitary between them two. Both have found a common place, though of different religions, but the same faith.

"Enough about religion . . . next you will want to talk about politics and remember where that got us into the last time." Darius said scolding Duncan.

"I. . .too many hail Mary's !" Duncan teased. Again, all three started to laugh.

"Why don't you and I play a game of chess MacLeod?" Allister said with a smile.

Duncan laughs as he says, "For ones that are Godly, both of you sure do play a lot of strategic games."

"Yes true Duncan, but we were all warriors once . . . and isn't life nothing but one strategic move after another?" Allister simply said.

Darius and Duncan shook their heads yes in agreement.

Present Day, Seacover

Duncan had gotten up and moved to the liquor cabinet. Pouring another drink, "I don't understand . . . Marek was a man of peace. He despised any kind of violence."

"I really don't know what happened to him MacLeod for him to change his stance on peace, the chronicles didn't say . . . After all Mac, he is a man and any man when pushed will fight for his own . . . That is probably why he is putting together as many immortals as he can to fight this Oren." Methos attempted to explain the change of heart that Allister Marek may have had.

There was a moment of stillness in the room, everyone thinking about what had just been said. It was Rhiannon who first spoke up.

"Methos, do you think the immortals that were at the airport were a part of Marek's group and not the other?" Rhiannon innocently asked.

Methos thought about the question for a moment. Then he remembered those eyes, "No. However, I do think I might have seen Ishmael Oren tonight."

Duncan comes back to the couch and sits down. "What do you mean?"

"When I was just about out of the airport, there was a man standing above on the walk way watching me. When our eyes met . . . thinking back there was something cold about them. Now after hearing you describe Marek, I don't believe that it was him . . . I really do think it was Oren that I saw." Methos said, believing that it truly was Oren.

Duncan sat for a while in deep thought. There was too much to absorb. He wondered about all the possibilities that this may mean. One thought kept running through his mind that really the game didn't change. They still fought against each other one on one. That there still can only be one. What changed was the way the game was fought and the why the game is being fought. All of it ran against every thing that Duncan was taught, everything that he lived his life by, none of which sat well with him.

"Well I guess that there is only one thing for us to do." Duncan simply stated.

"What is that Duncan?" Rhiannon asks.

"We will have to find Marek. That is the only way we will truly find out what is exactly going on here. Or at least get some answers." Duncan replied.

"Whoa wait a minute Macleod, We still have one little problem . . . Duncan looks at Methos as if what They are after me. It could be one or both of these groups and to be quite honest. I don't want to lose my head to ether or have any part of the game they are playing against one another." Methos said in discouragement.

Rhiannon sat there and shook her head, "As long as we are together, it will make it twice . . . no three times as hard to get your head . . . besides, I think Duncan is right. There is a lot more going on besides just your head."

"Well you can say that, it's not your head were talking about." Methos said harshly.

There was a long pause among all of them before Duncan spoke up. He knew how vulnerable Methos was feeling right at that moment. He was right. They haven't come for ether one of them. He was the one being hunted. But Duncan also knew in order to put an end to this and stop Methos from being hunted down, they had to find out the reasons why they were after him. However, Duncan knew the answer to that already.

"Methos, we both know that we have to do this . . . if it is just to keep your head. Duncan got up and moved behind Methos placing his hand onto his shoulder After all, if your essence got into the wrong hands, can you imagine what kind of power and knowledge that would do to a person. After all my friend, you are the oldest living immortal alive." Duncan replied without pulling any punches.

Methos didn't like any of this, but agreed anyway. "So where do you think we'll find him?"

Duncan looked at him smiled, "I have a feeling I know where, but I need to double check with someone to make sure."

Methos replied with one word. "Dawson."


End file.
